


Liebe ist für alle da

by Menfinske, Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: But like- not both in same place, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Talking praise, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, photoshoot, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: When Paul and Schneider are watching Richard during the photoshoot, arousal awakes in Schneider. Paul is all too happy to tease while they are in public and can't do anything.They're both very happy when Jes calls Richard to be done, dragging him back to the dressing room to show how much they enjoyed Richard's photoshoot.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Liebe ist für alle da

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the video making-of Album-photosession. And [this bit in particular](https://66.media.tumblr.com/df64f877ec736a14ce37b7717ae6b254/28bc38251e886034-d8/s500x750/0fcaf276ae816201713570485da399df20ad2f96.gif)
> 
> Soronya and I had a great time thinking of ideas based on it and eventually she suggested we do a collab of it. And here it is!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

“It’s amazing how much effort they’ve put into this,” Schneider marvels as he looks around, still fascinated by the scenery the stage designers had built up. Even this afternoon, on the second day of their photoshoot with Jes, Schneider sometimes still can’t believe his eyes. They really outdid themselves with this.

“It is, right? I wouldn’t have thought it’d be this amazing,” Paul answers, his eyes shining with almost childish joy. “I am sure those photos are going to be amazing!”

“I bet they will,” Schneider grins and puts his arm around Paul’s shoulder. “What do you think? Shall we go and watch Richard having his photos taken?” 

He nods into the direction of the fake wall that was built only for this specific set of photographs. It is movable and foldable, allowing variable angles and different perspectives. Schneider, Flake, Olli and Paul already have their photos taken in front of it and, of course, they are amazing. Schneider is sure they’ll look even better after the editing and he’s curious about the final result.

“We shall totally watch him,” Paul agrees cheerfully, a smug smile spreading on his lips, as he lets himself be dragged closer to Jes and Richard. They talk about the details of the following shoot as Schneider and Paul approach and Richard turns towards them.

“Are you here to annoy me?” Richard teases as the costume designer fixes his appearance and straightens the collar of his jacket. She inspects the rest of his clothing and nods approvingly, before telling Jes everything was good to go in her eyes.

“Yes. Only for that,” Schneider admits dryly and Paul nods in agreement.

“We’re here to make your life harder,” he adds and Schneider almost chokes on his own spit. Why does Paul always have to be so blatant, especially when other people are around? Sometimes Schneider wishes he would contain himself every now and then. 

However, they both are rewarded with Richard’s cheeks turning nicely pink and Schneider can’t hide the smirk that spreads on his lips. Paul’s bluntness could be a curse, but occasionally, also a blessing. Not that he would ever admit so to Paul. He’d rather just pretend to be exasperated. Perhaps even scold him later, claiming that he’s going to get them caught someday. Hold it over his head, for either something innocent or- well, not quite so innocent.

“You’re looking lovely in this, Reesh,” Paul murmurs more quietly, now that the three of them temporarily have nobody in their directly near vicinity. “Then again – it should hardly surprise us anymore, mh, love?” 

Richard opens his mouth, clearly searching for words while trying to keep his composure. Paul just smiles reassuringly at him and softly tells him to relax because the shooting really is a fun thing to do.

Schneider briefly trails his hand across Paul’s back, a subtle confirmative touch in the face of the public setting. He feels Paul leaning into the touch, a minor tell that his gesture is more than welcome.

“Are you ready Richard?” Jes calls, drawing the three men’s attention towards him. Richard nods his confirmation, walking over to the prop, taking his place. He briefly waits for Jes to give him the go-ahead sign before crossing his arms over each other. 

Schneider can’t help but grin. Of course, Richard would go for a comfortable pose first, despite it not using the prop in the least. He likes praise and getting comfortable before he gets to the actual poses. Might even need it, since he can be twitchy and awkward before then. It’s a rather adoring quality of the perceived diva. 

Schneider is starkly aware of Richard sucking in his tummy, sticking his chest out and his fingers ever so slightly pushing his arms forward to appear more fit. With a glance to his side, Schneider briefly catches Paul’s eyes. Neither of them likes Richard feeling self-conscious about it. 

Then again – they are all very aware of the way they look during photo-shoots. Especially ones like these, the ones that span multiple days, have a large crew and an imposing set. The knowledge these would produce the images forever associated with the new album always brings a certain tension. 

“We should have put him more at ease before stepping in,” Schneider reflects. 

“He’ll get comfortable soon,” Paul protests, although there’s a pang of regret in his voice too. 

They remain silent while watching Richard stand straight, chin up and shoulders forward – still no interaction with the actual set while Jes clearly does his best to motivate Richard and to give helpful advice. Schneider feels Paul’s hand on his shoulder, but when he turns with the intention of seeing what Paul wants, brisk hands simply move him into another position. In a moment of confusion, Schneider follows the directions and now stands with his chest towards Paul. Meanwhile, Paul places his elbow against Schneider’s sternum and leans against it, as if leaning against a doorframe, sillily waving his free arm to catch Richard’s attention. 

It appears to work to make Richard a little relaxed anyway, as a more genuine smile begins to stretch across his face, watching the antics of his two lovers. Well – Paul’s antics. Schneider is just a prop, admittedly. However, he doesn’t mind at the moment since he is glad Paul found a way to cheer Richard up a bit.

“Look into the camera, Richard,” Jes demands, making Richard focus back onto him instead of his boyfriends. Jes moves around, kneeling down and getting up again, trying to find the perfect spot for a good photo, while Richard still seems to be a bit stiff.

“He can be so outgoing and full of himself – and yet in situations like these he sometimes can’t get the stick out of his ass,” Paul murmurs with clenched teeth and Schneider can almost  _ hear  _ him thinking. “Although I am sure he wouldn’t mind having something  _ else _ in his ass at all.”

Schneider inwardly groans at the bad joke, but he has no chance to think of a witty remark since Paul is already changing his position again. This man just can’t stand still for a split-second and always has energy for three. There was nothing that could shut him up or settle him for a longer time. Well,  _ almost  _ nothing. He grinned at the thought and the pictures of the last night they had spent together unwillingly became present in his mind, washing onto his conscience like waves onto the shore.

A very welcome memory, surely, but Schneider tries to focus on Richard rather than the memory. It’s difficult, especially with Paul being very present next to him. Constantly brushing against Schneider’s side while standing unnecessarily close to him, almost as if he’s doing it very much on purpose, just edging Schneider on to keep in the memory of their skin brushing against each other before pushing Paul down on his knees and-

Nope. Richard. Focus on Richard. Schneider leans his weight onto his other leg, creating a minimal but relieving distance between Paul and himself. 

Jes has continued to direct Richard, who has finally taken to using the prop as well. Leaning against it casually, one foot up and pressed into the wall, one arm over his head and a sultry look in his eyes. The vest rises just the slightest bit, uncovering a hint of pale skin underneath. 

“Lower your arm,” Jes instructs and Richard follows his advice.

“That’s a shame. I liked the little strip of skin,” Paul murmurs into Schneider’s ear. 

“Understandable,” Schneider confirms, eyes still drawn towards the previously uncovered strip. “Then again – We haven’t been dressed in these clothes to show skin.” 

Paul turns his head to fully look at Schneider, arching his eyebrow in a rather unconvinced manner as his eyes trail towards Schneider’s chest, which is admittedly showing plenty of skin. Paul doesn’t immediately flick his eyes back up to Schneider’s however, letting them hungrily wander up and down Schneider’s chest. 

Schneider tries to catch Paul’s eyes with his own, silently wanting to ask which other points he needed to be proven. Paul looks up at him, a smug grin playing on his mouth and his pupils slightly dilated, as he licks over his lips, letting his gaze wander back towards Schneider’s chest.

For a short second, Schneider fears Paul would actually dare to lick a wet stripe over his bare chest, from the bottom where his suit jacket is closed, up to his collarbone, and his heart skips a beat. He wouldn’t put it past Paul to do stuff like that – public be damned. 

Schneider holds his breath, preparing mentally to be ready to push Paul away. In the exact moment, Paul leans back a little and chuckles smugly.

“You did think I’d pull it off for a split-second, didn’t you?” He teases in a low voice and Schneider pressed his lips together, not wanting to admit Paul was correct.

“Do you always need to be right about everything?” Schneider asks, pretending to be annoyed. It makes Paul laugh, slinging his hand across Schneider’s shoulders. 

“It’s difficult for me not to be. Especially when I’m always surrounded by idiots,” he teases. 

And, just as suddenly as he’d turned his full attention to Schneider, he turns it away again as well. Simply turning around to continue looking at Richard, not even giving Schneider a chance to respond. 

Richard is now standing with his arms spread, one hand flat against both sides of the prop, head lowered slightly. Jes gives him words of encouragement, clearly quite satisfied that Richard has finally begun to embrace the actual set rather than making poses in front of it. 

Jes fortifies him to do several poses, different expressions. Leaving the artistic freedom entirely up to Richard how to interpret the poses, but guiding nonetheless. Richard obeys eagerly, sometimes nailing a pose – such as the one where he leans forward as if on the prowl – and sometimes… not so much. 

Such as now. Jes calling out to Richard to take on a powerful, dominant pose, only for Richard to be looking rather hesitantly, clearly not knowing what to do.

“If only they knew what a little sub he was,” Schneider says under his breath and can’t help but laugh. 

“Mh. I’m not too sad that we’re the ones to know that, not him,” Paul wiggles his eyebrows. “He’s got a glorious ass. And it’s all ours.” 

“One of his best features,” Schneider admits, leaning with his shoulder against Paul’s so they could talk in a low voice, without everyone around them realising what their conversation was about.

“Oh, indeed,” Paul agrees, the smirk on his face getting bigger. “Do you remember the one time we made him wear a butt plug during one of our concerts last year?”

How could Schneider ever forget about  _ that. _ The whole thing had started as a joke between him and Paul but quickly evolved into a plan that they actually wanted to act on.

“It’s still a miracle that nobody noticed,” Schneider answers. And indeed, they had gotten away with it. 

Richard hesitantly had agreed to wear the buttplug, unaware of his boyfriends having a remote to make it vibrate. It really made the result all the more exciting. 

The show had proceeded quite the same as usual for a bit. Richard shared more glances with his lovers, but nobody noticed at first. After all, it wasn’t unusual to interact a little with each other on stage. 

At least – nobody noticed until  _ Ausländer _ . Schneider had glanced appreciatively as he watched his two lovers walking towards each other. He always enjoys their interaction together, so of course, Schneider was watching as the two of them approached each other even closer that night. 

Schneider was ridiculously happy when he saw them leaning in all the way to exchange a quick peck. At the moment, he didn’t even worry about what this might implicate, whether it would give their relationship away. He was just very happy to simply enjoy the sight of his favourite people sharing a short kiss. 

Paul had glanced at Schneider smugly when he’d stepped away. A look that very effectively spoke his mind without words. A look of  _ you insisted on getting the remote. I get something too _ .

Nothing of note had happened during the remainder of this nor even during the majority of the next song. However, as the solo for  _ Du riechst so gut _ began, Schneider reached for the plug’s remote, a small device hidden in a pocket of his costume. He waited until his bandmates were in place to play it before he hit the button to turn it on.

Richards reaction was instant and visceral, even if it was subtle. Schneider, who sat behind him, had a good view of Richard tensing his glorious butt cheeks up, his knees slightly twitching in surprise and his already adrenaline-ridden body surely welcoming this as a very welcome addition. Schneider even enjoyed the sound of him being just slightly too slow on his next swipe of the strings, despite the knowledge Richard himself would be less than pleased. 

Richard had recovered quickly, though Schneider had been more than happy to leave the plug on through the remainder of the set, enjoying the looks of desperate need the guitarist awarded him with when his face was turned away from the crowd. 

“We were so reckless. We didn’t even make it back to the dressing room before you pushed him on his knees,” Schneider concludes the trip to memory lane.

“I didn’t hear you protesting at the time. You were even more impatient than me, demanding to go first.”

“As if you waited,” Schneider objects, snorting ironically. 

After Schneider had indeed claimed Richard’s ass for himself, Paul had gotten impatient, walking around Richard and stuffing his straining erection into his mouth. It happened so quickly that Schneider didn’t even have a chance to get his own cock wet enough to replace the plug. 

Paul merely huffs as an answer, shrugging nonchalantly, and Schneider raises his eyes to glance at Richard over Paul’s head instead. Richard cycles through poses, taking Jes’ directions obediently. Improvising and moving in the hopes of allowing the photographers to capture the perfect shot. 

“He looks so stunning, you’d be surprised he gets just as long as the rest of us.”

“Nothing wrong with that if you ask me,” Paul answers, “more photos for us to admire when he has to leave.”

“That is certainly true.”

“Give me sexy,” Jes demands of Richard, which startles him for a second and he looks back at the photographer with wide eyes.

“Now it gets interesting,” Paul grins, pushing his elbow into Schneider’s side to get his attention towards Richard. It was quite unnecessary, really, since Schneider has been looking at him for the last few minutes, only distracted by Paul and his shenanigans. 

“Poor man doesn’t know what to do. Do you think we should suggest something?” Schneider questions. 

“Perhaps. Let’s see what he comes up with first.”

“You just want to watch him being sexy longer, don’t you?” Schneider teases.

“I have no idea where you would get that notion from.” Paul snorts, shaking his head and watching Richard give his best attempt at a seductive smoulder. 

“Sexier,” Jes urges. Richard glances around for a moment before he turns around, standing against the prop, sticking his ass out. Schneider bites his lip to keep his laughter in as Richard turns his head to look at Jes, seeing if this is what he meant.

“Well – that’s our little sub,” Schneider can’t keep the amusement out of his voice and Paul gives him a beaming smile. 

“Yes, he is. Look at him immediately sticking his ass out when he has to be sexy.” 

“And what a glorious ass it is,” Schneider murmurs. God, that pose brings so many thoughts, fantasies and memories to his head. Richard, sticking his ass out, face asking for guidance. 

“Fuck,” Schneider murmurs, shifting so that he’s standing with his front against Paul, while still watching Richard. 

“What?” Paul asks, suddenly worried about the tone with which Schneider proclaims the fuck. Then, as he is turning towards Schneider, feels the issue. “Are you getting hard, Schny?” 

“No, I  _ am  _ hard,” Schneider counters. Though it doesn’t exactly disprove Paul’s point at all, which Paul grins about. Paul allows Schneider to hide his erection behind his form at least, even though a mischievous expression forms on his face.

“I bet you would like to ask Jes to leave right now, wouldn’t you? Ask everyone to leave? Have the whole studio to ourselves. With Richard in that pose.” 

“Well – I do like when he sticks his ass out,” Schneider agrees. 

“Yeah, and you love it even more when he does it just for us instead in front of a camera. I bet you would love to grab hold of Richard’s hips right now. Hold him still. Well – after taking his pants off, probably. Then hold onto his hips, keep him steady. Get him all nice and open and then just plough into him.”

“Paul!” Schneider cautions with a slightly raised voice, though hoping to not attract attention. “Don’t do this. We’re in public damn it. I can’t exactly walk around with a full erection. Help me get it down instead.” 

“Well, there’s a very effective way of getting rid of an erection. I can just reach my hands into your pants and help you with it.” Schneider feels heat blossom in his cheek at his boyfriend’s blatant lack of caution in the room that feels far too crowded for this. 

“Let’s not.”

“Have it your way,” Paul says with a shrug, watching Richard again. “I’m just saying, it’ll be hard to get rid of your erection. Richard’s ass feels so glorious. So warm, tight and velvety around your cock. Surely the sight of him presenting his ass to us has those memories bubble up.” 

“Paul, stop it,” Schneider groans.

“You don’t want to hear about his ass? His gloriously full ass? With ass-cheeks you just want to bite into until he’s begging for you to move to his crack like the little whore he is? Fine. I can talk about something else.”

“Yes, please.” 

“Such as his mouth,” Paul states and Schneider groans again. He should have known better. How long had he known Paul, after all. “His mouth that’s also gloriously warm, his tongue that’s lapping against your cock. His throat and how enthusiastically he tries to swallow you whole so you can fully experience it. His lips, so beautiful when they’re wrapped around your cock. His eyes that beg for more even if you’re already giving it to him because – let’s face it, he just likes it.”

“Something else, Paul,” Schneider pleads. “Something that doesn’t include Richard.”

“Oh, how about  _ your  _ cock, then?” Paul suggests innocently. “I also like to have it in my mouth. Swallow it down, while you groan and try to guide me, but you know I am having none of it. I am not  _ him _ , I am doing this in my own pace and I do know you like it. You like my fingernails digging into the flesh of your thighs, my teeth teasing the soft head of your dick, my finger moving–”

“I guess we’re done for today,” Jes announces happily and interrupts Paul’s train of words, which Schneider is ineffably thankful for. His erection is pressing into Paul’s thigh, hidden by the fabric of his pants. Schneider holds onto Paul, his hand clenching into his ribcage to make sure he doesn’t move and reveal what nobody should see.

Maybe Paul will even have bruises, considering how hard Schneider draws his fingers into the skin, but it doesn’t seem to bother the guitarist. Quite contrary, as it seems, since Paul just gives him a smug smile over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Richard.

Jes and Richard hug, both clearly pleased that the shooting had gone so well. They talk and laugh a bit, still in half of an embrace, probably exchanging compliments and sweet nothings.

Richard gives a smile to the rest of the crew, thanking them all in general, before he turns back to his boyfriends, making his way over. His smile fades a little into puzzlement when he sees Schneider clutching to Paul, who is still looking very amused.

“Don’t think you should let Schneider wait much longer, Reesh. He very much enjoyed your shoot,” Paul ‘explains’ as he steps aside a little, allowing Richard to glance between them and see the outline of Schneider’s tented trousers. 

“Oh. I see,” Richard licks his lips, likely subconsciously, even as Paul straightens again to hide it from view. “I suppose we must go back to the dressing room then?” 

“Away from view anyway,” Schneider grumbles, still less than pleased about his cock finding this the perfect time to strain for attention. Paul gestures for Richard to lead the way, then waits for Schneider to release him. 

So Schneider does – a little anyway. He keeps very close to Paul, Schneider’s hands hovering near his shoulders so he can pull him to a halt should someone begin to talk to him. God, Schneider hopes that won’t happen. 

The walk to the dressing room feels dreadful and Schneider is very happy to lean against the door when it shuts behind him. A sigh of relief escapes him realizing the door now separates them from the eyes of the people outside. 

“You liked what you saw, did you? Richard ask, grinning happily at the state of his boyfriend. “And I’m sure Paul was helpful.” 

“Isn’t he always,” Schneider huffs. Paul beams happily, holding his hands above his head, thumbs and index-fingers touching as he makes a pretend-halo. “Yeah, a regular old angel.” 

“Oh, come here sourpuss,” Paul laughs, reaching for Schneider’s hand and pulling him closer, leaning upon his toes to press his lips to Schneider’s. Schneider mellows under the feeling of Paul’s lips against his, one hand trailing along Paul’s back, hooking a finger into the loop of his belt to keep him close. 

“You’re always so beautiful together,” Richard muses, his cheeks becoming a bit rosy as he watches them. Paul grins into the kiss, brushing his lips against Schneider’s a little longer before he turns to look at Richard. 

“Aren’t we?” Paul teases in a low, rumbling voice. “Do you like to watch us, Richard?”

His question is more rhetorical than anything else, since both Schneider and Paul already know how much it turns Richard on to look at them while they make out. Schneider enjoys kissing Paul, exploring his body with his tongue, scraping his teeth over delicate skin while Richard only watches, jealous and greedy, moaning in desperation.

“I like to do more than just that,” Richard responds, taking a step closer. Schneider turns his head back to Paul to exchange a look, seeing a mischievous grin already beginning to take form there. Being reflected, surely, on his own lips. 

“Would you, now?” Schneider asks.

“Yes, because you see – we’re not quite so sure. Look, Schneider already has an erection. And myself – well, I’m far from soft either. And yet you – you are soft. Still, you are a greedy man already wanting more, aren’t you?” Paul questions, one hand cupping Schneider through the fabric of his trousers and the other one doing the same to his own cock.

“That’s just because you two were riling each other on while I had to be professional,” Richard whines, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion of what the other two were planning.

“You see, I’m not so sure it is. Perhaps we should restrain you. Ensure your hands are kept – well, not to yourself. We like to have our fun with you, too. Out of reach, then?” Paul asks, glancing at Schneider as if it required further consideration. 

“I would say that’s a perfect plan. And I’d even say we have the perfect material for it,” Schneider says, his hands disappearing around Paul’s torso, grabbing the clips keeping his suspenders in place behind him. He unclips them from Paul’s trousers, then presses a kiss to Paul’s jaw while he does the same in the front. 

“Yes. Suspenders to build some suspense for our greedy man. It sounds perfect,” Paul agrees even as Schneider already approaches Richard. 

“Hold out your hands,” Schneider commands. Richard obeys, surprisingly without protest, and Schneider uses one of the suspenders to circle it around Richard’s wrists before tying them together to ensure they don’t move independently of each other. He then ties the second suspender around the first, tying the other end around the beams in the ceiling. It’s rather fortunate the dressing room ceilings are low, but it still has the added benefit that Richard has to keep his hands slightly raised now. 

“Mh, you always do that so well, love. You are so good with your fingers. I am so glad we get to reap the benefits from it,” Paul praises him. “Now, undress yourself. Doesn’t do well to tie Richard up and then not have him admire us, does it?” 

Schneider gets undressed quickly, wanting the freedom of finally being naked, his erection no longer straining against the tight pants he’s wearing – wanting to be able to explore Paul’s skin and have his own skin be explored. 

“Eager, are we?” Paul questions. Paul’s fingers are trailing across Schneider’s chest as he his arms circle around Schneider’s body from behind, just as he steps out of his trousers. The skin to skin contact is indicating he too had gotten undressed in the meanwhile. 

Schneider leans into Paul happily, feeling Paul’s fingers lightly trail across his torso. Starting at his midriff, trailing down to his hips, then going up again until reaching Schneider’s nipples. Paul’s thumbs swipe over them, teasing them. He makes him lean further back, a soft whine of need bubbling up in Schneider’s throat at the touches. His sensitive nerve-ends are getting hard even before Paul’s brings his index fingers in too, rolling them between his digits.

“Schneider is so beautifully responsive to his nipples being teased,” Richard praises. Schneider can feel Paul rising on his toes behind him, glancing at Richard across Schneider’s shoulder. 

“Are we intentionally appreciative now, Reesh?” 

Richard quickly shakes his head, denying Paul’s statement. 

“Mh. I actually think you should be. I love hearing your praise for Schny.”

“O-okay,” Richard nods. 

Paul turns his attention back to Schneider, still leaning against him, nippled remaining pinched between his fingers. 

“They’re like buttons, aren’t they? Twist them and you turn Schneider’s functional brain off,” Paul states, twisting one nipple, “And turn his arousal all the way on,” Paul adds while twisting the other one. 

Schneider turns his head the best he can, one hand reaching for Paul’s head to hold him in place while he clumsily places his lips on Paul’s. He eagerly licks along Paul’s bottom lip, begging for access. He’s granted that easily, licking his tongue along Paul’s – tasting him, enjoying him. 

“I love when Schneider is needy,” Schneider hears Richard say through their kiss. “He’s so beautiful when he is. His body nicely flushed pink, his face so relaxed, his eyes having trouble focussing on anything. And of course – he has a fucking delicious cock. Just… look at it.” 

Richard sounds very much as if he wants to do more than just look at it and Schneider moans into Paul’s mouth before Paul draws away. 

“This cock?” Paul asks, moving one hand away from Schneider’s nipple and trailing down towards his dick, wrapping his fist around Schneider tightly. 

“Yes. Your cock, too, but – Schneider’s marvellous cock is blocking the view of that, unfortunately. And someone has ensured I can’t exactly move to solve that issue,” Richard huffs. 

“Maybe if you’re less of a brat than you’re currently being, I’ll allow you to suck his cock,” Paul states while he begins to pump Schneider’s dick. 

Schneider turns his head so he’s facing Richard again. Yes, oh fuck yes. Richard’s lips would feel amazingly great around him. He would so love to have his tip in there while Paul pumps the rest of his cock, making sure that Richard wouldn’t get too eager. 

Richard groans in despair. “Shit, Paul. What do you want me to say or do so you untie me?”

“Who says you’re getting untied at all?” Schneider asks before Paul has a chance to answer. “Maybe I want Paul just for myself today – his lips around my cock while all you can do is watch.”

A whimper escapes Richard’s mouth at those words and Schneider can feel Paul’s lips on the skin of his shoulder, curling into a mischievous smile. Paul carefully bites into the flesh, then conciliatory licks over it, before urging Schneider to turn around. Schneider, who had his eyes closed in pleasure, follows the demand and immediately pulls Paul close, savouring the feeling of his warm skin against his torso. Eagerly, he captures Paul’s mouth with his own again, pushing his tongue past his lips and licks into his mouth, all while making sure that Richard can see everything.

Paul’s cock touches his own and Schneider moans into the kiss, pressing his pelvis against his groin to get more friction. It is so good and Schneider enjoys Paul’s hands on his skin, his tongue in his mouth and their bodies pressed flush against each other, all the while feeling the tingling sensation of excitement that comes from being watched by Richard.

“I wanted to do this all the time while you were in costume,” Paul says as he breaks the kiss. “But I guess having you naked is sufficient, too.” 

Before Schneider can wonder what he means, Paul leans down and presses a kiss onto his navel, before slowly and deliberately licking a wet stripe up his torso, over his sternum to his adam’s apple. Schneider moans, his head falling back, his eyes closing involuntarily. 

“Fuck,” Richard exclaims, rocking his hips back and forth to get some friction, trying to rub his dick against his pants. 

“Who wanted to be a good boy?” Paul chides him and clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Behave and you will get your reward.”

“Perhaps we should give him a proper chance to be a good boy?” Schneider asks, giving Paul a sideways glance. “Untie one hand. Have him put on a show while preparing himself.”

“But then our greedy bitch would get what he wants so easily,” Paul responds after a slight consideration. 

Schneider gives him a smirk. “Not at all. If he doesn’t put on a good show… If he’s not a good boy… Well, we’ll have him prepare himself for nothing. We’ll only have eyes for each other, after all. Richard will just – well, have to wait for the next time.” 

Now there’s a sense of intrigue in Paul’s eyes even as Richard gives a whine that simultaneously sounds like a whimper about the threat of not allowing him to climax now and an eagerness to have one hand untied so he can touch himself at least. 

Paul moves closer to Richard, untying the knot around both his wrists and allowing Richard to slip one out before securing it again. Schneider, meanwhile, walks over to Paul’s backpack and takes out a small bottle of lubricant, rather happy the man had insisted on bringing it despite Schneider’s protests they couldn’t,  _ shouldn’t _ , do anything here. 

“Prepare yourself for us, Reesh. Don’t toy with your cock. Or we’ll tie your hands back up and ignore you from then on,” Schneider threatens, taking the cap from the bottle and holding it upside down above Richard’s hand, allowing the liquid inside to drip into his hand. 

Once Richard has a sufficient amount to coat his fingers with, Schneider places the cap back onto the bottle and sets it down next to Richard. He undoes the button and zipper of Richard’s trousers before pulling them down, allowing him to step out of them. 

“Now you can prepare yourself, love,” Schneider states, pecking Richard’s forehead. 

He turns to find Paul on his knees on the ground and Schneider walks over, a smirk on his face. Placing the palm of his hand on the back of Paul’s head, Schneider holds him close and guides him to his cock.

Paul’s eyes flicker up to meet Schneider’s own, even as he dips his tongue out to lick at Schneider’s slit. A feathery touch, very deliberate, barely enough to get any sense of pleasure from it.

“Paul,” Schneider pleads. He wants more. He  _ needs  _ more. 

Paul, for once in his life, actually doesn’t tease any further, at least. He swirls his tongue around the head of Schneider’s cock before wrapping his lips firmly around him, then hollowing his cheeks and sucking him in. Schneider throws his head back happily. 

“So beautiful with his lips around your cock,” Richard praises. Schneider lifts his head to look at him, standing with one hand still tied and attached to the beam. His other rendered invisible aside from subtle movements of the muscles in his arm, giving away that he is doing something to himself. His eyes are focused, even if the rest of his face is relaxed. Clearly, he doesn’t want to miss anything. 

Paul’s mouth moves around Schneider’s cock gloriously, his lips, his cheeks, his tongue – all dragging across him so very pleasurably. Every couple of bobs he’ll pause with just the head of Schneider’s cock still in his mouth, his tongue darting across the slit – humming if he finds a bit of precum there as if rewarding Schneider for being excited. 

Paul takes Schneider in deeply in the next moment, pressing his nose into the skin of Schneider’s pubic area and keeping him there. Schneider moans loudly, his hand on the back of Paul’s hair finding the short strands and grabbing at them to keep him in place. At least- until Paul touches his hands to Schneider’s calves and squeezes lightly. 

Releasing him, Paul draws all the way back, though not before giving another lick along Schneider’s slit. Paul glances at Richard when he sits back on his haunches. 

“Do you think he’s ready for us? Because damned if I’m not needing something right now,” Paul asks. 

“Let’s see, shall we? Reesh, have you been a good boy? Have you opened yourself up nicely?” Schneider asks. Richard gives an excited nod, already straining against Paul’s suspenders as if he’s going to be released. “And do you want Paul to slide into you from behind?” 

Another very excited nod.

“Schneider’s blowjob wasn’t exactly finished though,” Paul looks at Richard and cocks his head as if deep in thought about how to rectify that particular problem. “And it might be a bit difficult for me to do that while fucking your glorious ass.” 

“I can do it! I can finish the blowjob,” Richard calls out enthusiastically. 

“Mh, yes, I know you can. We’ve done so before, haven’t we, Schny? But would you like to?” Paul teases. 

“Yes!” Paul’s thoughtful face he had put up twists into a smug one. 

“Ah yes. I forgot how much of a beautiful sub you are. Always wanting to please us. We really did get so lucky,” Paul doesn’t sound teasing at the end. He sounds genuinely appreciative for having Richard with them. “Alright, I think he’s been a good boy, don’t you Schneider?” 

Schneider nods, walking up to Richard and undoing the suspenders from around his wrist. He doesn’t bother with the knot at the ceiling, that can wait until after they’re done. He hears Paul uncap the bottle of lubricant while Schneider trails his thumb along Richard’s jaw, bringing his lips in to kiss Richard. 

Richard, clearly being very aroused as well and not having had his pleasure yet, aside from being allowed to play with his own fingers, eagerly mashes his lips against Schneider’s, angling his hips so that he’s pressing his erection up into the drummer. 

“Eager, are we?” Schneider asks after withdrawing. Not that he can blame Richard. He’d be far from being a good boy if one hand was tied and he’d been made to watch Paul and Richard make out. 

“Get on all fours, Reesh,” Paul states before Richard can respond to Schneider’s statement.

Richard eagerly obliges, lowering himself and sticking his ass up into the air. Paul’s hand is on his own cock, spreading the lubricant. He doesn’t dally, however, getting down on his own knees instead and lining his cock along Richard’s crack, teasing only for one swipe down to meet his hole before keeping himself steady and beginning to push himself in. 

Schneider watches greedily, a hand reached down to comfort Richard by brushing along his jaw and cheek. Richard presses into his palm happily as Schneider’s eyes are caught by the sight of Paul disappearing into Richard. It’s always such an enjoyable sight. Paul’s look of concentration not to push in too quickly, the tension in Richard’s body as he allows the intrusion, is excited about taking it in. 

Schneider is briefly surprised when he feels wetness around his thumb, only to glance down and see that Richard had moved so that he’s now suckling on Schneider’s thumb instead of leaning into his palm. Schneider lets out a low chuckle. 

“You are such a greedy thing, aren’t you? Fine, you can have my cock already,” Scheider states.

He gets down on his knees too, allowing his dick to be at a more comfortable height to Richard, who eagerly stretches his neck to lick a long stripe along the underside of Schneider’s cock. Schneider moans, threading his fingers into Richard’s hair. 

He won’t lie. He prefers Richard’s hair over Paul’s for this particular occasion. Unlike Paul’s, Richard’s hair is long enough to hold. To pull on and to use for leverage to get Richard to move along to his guidance. 

He doesn’t guide Richard yet. He simply holds his hair, allowing Richard to do what he wants for now. Richard, clearly, wants to be stuffed. He only very briefly muzzles Schneider’s cock to his cheek before he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Schneider, taking him halfway down in one go and hollowing his cheeks. 

Torn between looking at his own cock disappearing into Richard’s mouth, whose eyes are closed in enjoyment while his lips are wrapped wonderfully around him, and watching Paul sliding into him. Schneider’s gaze falls onto Richard’s ass, where he and Paul are now connected. Paul is holding still and biting his lip, clearly enjoying Richard’s tight warmth wrapped around him. 

“Oh, shit,” Paul mumbles quietly. His hands are on Richard’s hips, blunt nails digging into his flesh – seeking something to hold onto, to ground him. 

“You always look so fucking fantastic when we fuck you,” Schneider praises Richard. “Look at Paul. He can’t even move, he’s this close to already blowing.” 

Schneider grins when that draws a challenging look from Paul, who quickly begins to move his hips. Richard’s eyes dart up to Schneider’s and he hums around Schneider’s cock appreciatively. 

Schneider tries to stay still the best he can with Paul fucking into Richard from behind. Tries to give only minimal guidance to Richard’s blowjob. He’s experiencing far too much pleasure to complain either way. Instead, he watches Paul and Richard’s hips moving against each other, trying to find the right angle, the right rhythm while Richard very enthusiastically works on his cock. 

And then Richard moans avidly, the sound muffled by Schneider’s cock but the vibrations all the more amplified due to it. Schneider throws his head back, subconsciously grabbing Richard’s hair tighter and keeping him close to his groin, cock deep in his mouth. 

Paul must have changed the angle sufficiently for Richard’s prostate to get hit. And he makes sure to keep it that way, holding onto Richard’s hips tightly to ensure he can set the angle. Richard’s moans are increasing in speed and it drives Schneider wild. So wild, in fact, that it only takes a dozen more thrusts of Paul, hitting Richard’s prostate just about every time, before Schneider climaxes.

The waves of pleasure flood through his body, filling every sense of his being and pulsing so very delightfully. Schneider’s eyes are closed as he focuses on the pleasure, on the feeling of Richard’s throat constricting around Schneider as he swallows his cum, the feeling of his body being lax with pleasure. 

“Such a good mouth,” Schneider praises when the last waves of pleasure begin to ebb away. Richard still has Schneider’s cock in his mouth and Schneider pulls himself out, then puts his finger underneath Richard’s chin to make him look up. 

He brings his lips to Richard’s, pressing them together and opening them up quickly, licking into Richard’s mouth. A hint of his own taste is still present and Schneider briefly regrets that he’s the one kissing Richard, not Paul. He always likes tasting Paul in Richard’s mouth or the other way around. 

Richard moans into the kiss happily, since Paul is still fucking him from behind and Schneider pulls away after a few moments to pick up Richard’s hands and place them over his shoulders. It’s not the most comfortable position, Schneider knows from experience, but this way he can reach Richard’s cock. The slight discomfort will be worth it. 

Schneider wraps his hand around Richard’s cock and Richard moans happily, arms clinging to Scheider’s shoulders more firmly when Schneider begins to pump his hand, keeping the rhythm Paul has set. Meeting his thrusts with his hands. Richard is still moaning and Schneider quickly brings his lips back to Richard’s, hoping to swallow the loudest of them. The dressing room is a little way away from the set, but people could easily walk by and come in. 

Richard’s entire tummy begins to tremble with the pleasure being given to him from both sides. He kisses Schneider sloppily, licking along his lips and tongue and generally not appearing to be aware of anything but his two boyfriends. 

“Come on, Reesh. Come for us,” Paul grunts. His own face is scrunched up in pleasure, his fingernails, despite being blunt, having drawn scratches in Richard’s hips. Paul clearly isn’t far from orgasm himself either. 

Further than Richard, however, since Schneider can feel the man’s cock twitch in his hold as he climaxes. Richard’s face scrunches up, his mouth falling open, before he relaxes again, leaning against Schneider and trusting his boyfriend will hold him up. Schneider does so happily, feeling the twitches of pleasure pulsating through Richard’s body. 

“Yes. So… good,” Paul grunts. He quickens his pace, even though his thrusts become shallower as a result, chasing his own high. Richard is barely aware of it, relaxed and pliant in Schneider’s arms, allowing Paul to set his rhythm, angle and depth of thrusts. Paul moves rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead as he gives further chase to his own orgasm. 

Schneider’s eyes widen and his whole body stiffens as he hears someone turn the doorhandle. 

He can’t help but watch helplessly as the door is opened, Till appearing in the open doorway. Schneider’s throat suddenly is so dry that he feels as if he can’t speak. Richard, previously so pliant and relaxed, suddenly stiffens too, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Till, for his part, merely rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, turning around.

“Flake!” Till shouts along the hallway, “You owe me 50 euros!” 

For a moment, it is deadly silent, before Till faces his three bandmates again, shaking his head in disbelief but with a smirk on his face. “Let me know when it’s empty and disinfected here,” he tells them before stepping back and closing the door behind him.

When Schneider glances back at Paul and Richard, he notices that Paul’s body is twitching now and Schneider can’t help but grin. 

“Did you bust while being busted?” Schneider laughs while caressing Richard’s hair. “God, you’re the worst.” 

Paul’s eyes, once refocused on the world around him, meet Schneider’s, before he raises his hand and shows him his middle finger.


End file.
